


A Simple Cup of Coffee

by eightowls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightowls/pseuds/eightowls
Summary: A cliche coffee meeting :)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 23





	A Simple Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first time that I'm posting something on this website :)

It was a busy Saturday morning at Sunny Day Cafe, and Iwaizumi Hajime and his best friend, Oikawa Tooru, were stopping by before weekend practice—a ritual that started because of the pretty barista and continued because of the excellent coffee. 

____

__

"Is this line even worth waiting for?" Iwaizumi muttered, but a faint blush colored his cheeks as he thought again of (L/N)(F/N) and her amazing mocha lattes. 

Oikawa squinted at the long line ahead. "I want a caramel macchiato and you want to see (F/N)-chan, so I'd say so."

"Shut up, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi spluttered, his face turning a darker shade of red. 

Oikawa walked away without responding, which was so unlike him that Iwaizumi stared after him in surprise. He watched as Oikawa tapped the shoulder of a girl standing more than halfway down the line and said something, accompanied by his charming smile. She stuttered something as her cheeks reddened, and Oikawa beamed at her. She moved back and he stepped in front of her, signaling Iwaizumi.

"Oh, for the love of—" Iwaizumi muttered as he awkwardly joined his friend. "Do you realize this is rude?" he asked when he got there.

Oikawa shrugged. "I don't want to be late to practice. Besides, Yuki-chan doesn't mind—do you, Yuki-chan?"

"I—no, of course not," she stammered. 

Iwaizumi sighed again, but he knew it was pointless to argue. He turned his attention to the front. At least he had a close-up view of (L/N) now. 

His attention snagged on a tall, well-muscled boy near the front of the line. He was holding a cup of coffee and asking a girl in front of him, "So, can I have your number?"

She smiled tightly. "I'm sorry, but I've already told you no. I have a boyfriend."

His eyes narrowed, but he shrugged nonchalantly. "No loss. You're only about a two, anyway."

Iwaizumi's jaw clenched and his hands tightened into fists. What a tool. The girl's mouth fell open. "Excuse me?" she said, affronted. 

"Hey." The furious voice sounded familiar, and all three of them looked up to see (L/N) glaring at the boy from behind the counter, her eyes blazing with anger. "That's incredibly rude, and I'm going to have to ask you to leave. She is not a two, and even if she was there's no need to judge based on appearances. Besides, why would you even ask for her number if you thought she was just a two? Were you just feeling the sting of rejection? Are you so insecure that you have to degrade every girl who turns you down? Are you just a misogynist?"

The entire cafe had fallen silent. The other barista was gaping at (L/N), her eyes wide. The girl who had been insulted looked stunned, while the boy's face was tight with fury. 

Iwaizumi, on the other hand, had to fight his smile. _I think I just fell in love. ___

____

__

Oikawa smirked at his friend, raising his eyebrow as if he knew what was going through his mind. (L/N) continued her tirade, seemingly oblivious to the fact that everyone in the crowded cafe was watching her. "I need you to either apologize or leave. And if you leave, don't come back."

The boy snarled, "Who do you think you are? I want to speak to your manager."

(L/N) simply folded her arms. "I assure you, I have the authority to kick you out."

He sneered. "Is that so? Then do you have the authority to deal with this?" In one quick motion, he ripped the lid off his cup and flung the contents at (L/N).

A gasp rippled through the watching crowd as the hot coffee drenched her. She just stared at him, seemingly lost for words.

Hot fury surged through Iwaizumi, and before he knew what he was doing, he strode right up to the boy. "What the hell, man?" he snapped. "She asked you to leave. Get out of here, you asshole."

The boy flashed Iwaizumi a heated look, filled with hatred, rage, and humiliation, and stomped out, the coffee cup crushed in his fist. 

The girl said fervently, "Thank you so much. I'm so sorry about that. That guy was a huge jerk."

"It's fine," (L/N) replied bravely, forcing a smile. 

"Do you want to go dry off?" the other barista suggested anxiously.

She shrugged. "Um . . . I have to go to school anyway. I'm doing this manager interview for the volleyball team, so I'll just dry off there."

For a moment, envy flashed through Iwaizumi. If only she attended Aoba Johsai, she would be interviewing to be their manager. 

Oikawa stepped forward, and there was a slight edge of mischief to his voice as he offered, "Iwa-chan and I will walk you. We go to school near here, too."

She looked as if she was about to refuse, but Iwaizumi looked at her hopefully. She sighed and offered a half smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Okay. Thanks. I'll just go grab my stuff."

(L/N) turned and disappeared into the back, untying her apron as she vanished behind the curtain. The other barista leaned over the counter. "Okay, show's over," she said firmly. "And if you ever see that guy in here again, please let one of us know. Thanks." Without waiting for a reply, she turned back to the coffee machine. Oikawa eyed her, his eyebrows lifted in interest. 

Iwaizumi peered over the counter at the curtain, half-wondering if (L/N) had snuck through the back door or something. Just as he was thinking that maybe they should just leave, she reappeared, the coffee washed off her face and a messenger bag gripped gingerly in her hand, held a good distance from her still-wet clothing. 

"Here," Oikawa said, handing him a coffee. 

"Thanks," Iwaizumi muttered absently, still watching (L/N). 

Oikawa followed his line of sight and smirked. "You're already whipped, huh?"  
"Shut up, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi grunted. (L/N) approached them, never looking up as she pushed open the front door. Iwaizumi considered offering to carry her bag, but he didn't want to seem too presumptuous, so he followed her out in silence. 

(L/N) didn't make eye contact as she said, "Thanks for walking me."

"No problem," Iwaizumi replied, just as awkwardly.

The first five minutes of the walk was spent in uncomfortable silence. Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa glaring at him, a silent urge to say something.

He cleared his throat. "So, uh . . . volleyball manager, huh?"

She didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah. Our volleyball team is pretty good, and the coach said something about having difficulty finding a manager. Something to do with the captain, I think."

_It can't be Karasuno, _thought Iwaizumi. _They already have two female managers, and their captain is well behaved. So is Date Tech's . . . so maybe . . . ? _____

_____ _

_____ _

"Is it Shiratorizawa?" Oikawa scoffed, echoing Iwaizumi's thoughts. "Their captain's a piece of work." 

"No." (L/N) finally looked up. "Aoba Johsai."

Iwaizumi actually stopped walking. She blinked at him, surprised. Oikawa was gaping at her, too. "You go to Seijoh?" Iwaizumi spluttered. "But—that's impossible! I would have seen you before."

For the first time, (L/N) smiled. "I just transferred at the beginning of this year. I'm in Class 6."

Oikawa blinked. "Wha—that's my class, and I've never seen you before."

She shrugged. "I always get there early and I sit in the back. I haven't really raised my hand yet." A fleeting smirk crossed her face. "I would've introduced myself, but I didn't want to interrupt your, um . . . fans." Oikawa flushed slightly.

"Wait, so . . ." Iwaizumi's head spun. "You're trying out to be our manager?" 

(L/N)'s forehead creased. "Are you on the volleyball team?"

"I'm the captain!" Oikawa chirped.

She stared at him. Then she started to laugh. "You're the captain that causes so much trouble? That makes so much sense now! So they asked me because I'm new?"

Oikawa huffed. "It's not my fault I have so many fans."

She scoffed. "Right. It's just your personality. Nothing to do with you."

Iwaizumi couldn't help his laugh. Oikawa gave him an offended look, but (L/N) blinked at him in surprise. She smiled tentatively. 

"(L/N)-san, I think you'll get the position," Iwaizumi assured her.

"Please, call me (F/N). And being called -san makes me feel itchy, so you can drop that too." She said it casually, but Iwaizumi was sure he spotted a pink tint to her cheeks as she turned her head away to study a cherry blossom tree they were passing. 

"Okay, (F/N)," he said slowly. 

Suddenly, the year ahead was looking a lot more exciting to Iwaizumi. And to think, it all started with a simple cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> AGH SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO END THIS also it's kind of long?? But I tried lol


End file.
